Fonts are used by computing devices to represent text using particular sizes, weights, and styles of a typeface, such as to print text using a printer, show the text on a display device, and so on. Fonts may also be generated having different treatments, e.g., italics, bold, and so forth.
Users may have access to thousands of fonts that may be utilized to support rich display of the text. However, storage and communication of these fonts to the user as well as other users wishing to view the text using that font (e.g., a document having a particular font specified) may consume a significant amount of resources of the computing device, which may be exacerbated by fonts that support viewing of hundreds and even thousands of characters.